Se acabó
by The Solar System's Curse
Summary: Remus viendose atrapado por Dolohov, empieza a recordar recuerdos merodeadóricos.


Se acabó. Todo se había acabado.

Bellatrix, la prima/asesina de Sirius, había matado a Nymphadora y Dolohov iría a hacer lo mismo con él en instantes. Remus lloró, lloró por James, lloró por Sirius, lloró por Peter y su cambio de bando, lloró por su esposa, por su madre e hijo. Sabía que tras su muerte Harry, su padre Lyall y Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, cuidarían de Teddy. Pero lo entristecía que no iba a poder disfrutar de él. Remus entonces entendió lo que sintieron James y Sirius con respecto a Harry al momento de su muerte.

Remus sólo pudo recordar vagamente sus recuerdos de: los Merodeadores.

 _Flashback_

Remus de once años recorría el expresso de Hogwarts, era mestizo, pero gracias a su padre sabía lo necesario sobre Hogwarts. En el camino se freno a escuchar la conversación de dos niños de su misma edad.

-...te digo James, mi madre es una completa arpía.

-Te creo, Sirius. Pero lo que no puedo creer es que haya madres que usen el maleficio _cruciatus_ en sus propios hijos.

Remus se horrorizó. De simple pensar de lo que podía pasarle si se metía en la piel de ese tal Sirius lo hizo estremecerse.

-Ah si, pero mi padre, Orión, y mi prima, Bellatrix, no son ningunos santos. Cuando hay invitados que son puristas mis padres me echan el maleficio _imprerius_ para hacer que opine igual que ellos-

Remus se armó de valor y entró al compartimiento de esos dos niños.

-Disculpen pero no pude evitar oir su conversación. Sirio, me parece realmente espeluznante que te echen las maldiciones imperdonables tus propios padres.

Se fijó en ellos, lo estaban mirando. Uno de ellos tenía pelo color azabache muy revuelto, ojos azules, lentes redondos y estatura media. El otro tenía el pelo peinado con una elegancia natural, ojos también azules, y estatura media.

-Hola, soy Sirius- se presentó el de pelo elegante.

-Yo soy James- dijo el de lentes redondos.

-Soy Remus-

-Remus ven siéntate. Qué nos decías sobre las maldiciones imperdonables?-

Remus subió su baúl al lado de donde creía eran los baules de James y Sirius y se sentó.

-Que me parece espeluznante que tu propia sangre te eche las maldiciones imperdonables.-

-No sólo eso, tengo todo el trabajo de la casa. Hasta el elfo doméstico tiene menos trabajo que yo- se quejó Sirius con gracia.

Remus sonrió, sabía que la pasaría bien al lado de esos dos.

 _Finishblack_

Remus sonrió vagamente, todavía a pesar de estar muertos James y Sirius eran una parte muy importante de él.

 _Flashback_

Remus, Sirius y Harry estaban conversando en la mesa del comedor de la casa Black. La reunión de la Orden ya había terminado hacía un buen rato y Sirius había molestado todo el rato para que se fueran y pudiera conversar con su amigo y ahijado libremente.

-...entonces Sirius, mi padre, Remus, y tu pegaron a Snape a los postes del campo de Quidditch tres veces?- preguntó Harry riendo.

-Sí, la primera vez estuvo colgado seis horas hasta que fue encontrado por McGonagall. El nos acusó a nosotros pero al no tener pruebas salimos ilesos.- respondió Remus

-Ahora hablemos de otra cosa: Chicas- propuso Sirius

-Bueno...Hermione...-

-Harry! -regañó Remus

-No lo regañes, por lo menos el a diferencia de James no decía siempre el nombre de la misma chica. Apropósito Remus, qué tal con Tonks?- preguntó como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

Remus palideció como si le hubieran dicho que Dumbledore sabía que el había provocado que James, Sirius y Peter se convirtieran en animagos ilegales.

-Cómo sabes...?-

-Media Orden lo sabe Remus- musitó Harry impaciente.

-Nada hasta ahora-

-NADA HASTA AHORA? Y ERES AMIGO MIO, UN GALÁN EXTRAORDINARIO!?-

Harry reía, mientras Sirius descargaba toda su decepción sobre el pobre Remus.

 _Finishback_

Remus realmente admiraba a James y Sirius (no como Peter) pero los admiraba, ellos eran iguales: Los dos pensaban que los amigos estaban antes que otra cosa, los dos ocupaban el puest (3 James, 4 Sirius) de los alumnos más inteligentes que Hogwarts jamás ha tenido (Dumbledore era el 1, y Voldemort el 2) ambos morirían por el otro y por sus amigos en general, ambos eran mujeriegos (James dejó de serlo a la mitad de 5 año) ambos vivían en la misma casa (Sirius desde el verano d año, cuando escapó de su casa fue acogido por James)y muchas cosas más.

Pensaba, que sin ellos habría tenido una vida sola, amargada y triste. Pero los milagros existían y James y Sirius eran dos de ellos. Perdió a sus tres amigos en un solo día, la muerte de James, el encarcelamiento de Sirius y la falsa muerte de Sirius. Todavía recordaba el día de la muerte de James...

 _Flashback_

Remus J. Lupin de 21 años comía amargamente la cena en casa de su padre. Él lo había invitado a cenar aprovechando la festividad de Halloween, pero las fechas no eran las mismas desde la muerte de su madre de cáncer muggle el 21 de marzo de 1978, 11 días después de su 18 cumpleaños.

Su padre rompió el silencio.

-Y bueno John (Así le llamaba su padre haciendo alusión a su segundo nombre) cómo van las cosas con la Orden?

-Mal papá, por lo que he llegado a notar, Sirius no confía en mi. Creo que mi condición le hace sospechar que podría haber caído en las tentaciones de los mortífagos.-

-Es normal que en estos tiempos la gente no confíe ni en su propia madre.-

-Si papá, pero hace 1 mes mañana 2 que cumplí 10 años de amistad con Sirius, él me conoce, soy incapaz de pensar como los mortífagos.-

-John, piensa en lo siguiente: James ha hecho tanto por Sirius en el pasado como lo sigue haciendo hoy, es la única persona que en toda su vida lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Es normal que Sirius trate de proteger la vida de su hermano de alma antes que la suya, aunque eso implique desconfiar de la gente más cercana.-

Remus estaba masticando su comida cuando se le hizo un hoyo en el pecho por la preocupación, provocando que se atragantara.

-Anapneo!- Lyall apuntó a su hijo con la varita.

Remus ya con el esofago sin bloquear tomo aire exageradamente y comenzo a respirar agitadamente.

-Gra...cias papá...- agradeció Remus con lagrimas en los ojos por el susto.

-De nada hijo, pero por qué te atragantaste de repente?-

-Es que algo me empezó a preocupar de la nada, creo que James o Sirius está en peligro, deseame suerte. -pidió agarrando una chaqueta para salir corriendo.

-John espera! John! JOHN!-

Remus se apareció en el valle de Godric, encontrandose con la casa de James destruida. Remus con el corazón roto intentó entrar por la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Estando en un momento de adrenalina, pateó la puerta haciendo que se rompiera. Para su desgracia, al frente de la puerta estaban las escaleras, donde en medio de la oscuridad notó la cintura para abajo de un cuerpo tumbado al final de las escaleras en la parte de arriba. Remus, reconociendo el cádaver como el de James, empezó a sollozar. Armandose de valor, ssubió las escaleras y contemplo el cuerpo muerto de James: Tumbado, con terror en los ojos, las gafas torcidas, los ojos azules inmóviles mirando al pasillo derecho que conducía a la habitación de Harry. Al notar esto, el corazón de Lupin, ya de por sí acelerado, empezó a bombear más rápido todavía.

Pasó sobre encima del que una vez fue James Potter, y siguió el camino del pasillo donde los ojos de James miraban. Se encontró con la puerta de la habitación del hijo de su fallecido amigo hecha pedazos, y a Lily Potter tirada en el suelo con su parte izquierda de la cara sobre una mano mirando a la cuna del pequeño Potter. Contempló fijamente al cádaver de Lily y después pasó su mirada a la cuna, dandose cuenta de que Harry no estaba.

Remus se preocupó más si era posible y pensó que Lord Voldemort había acabado con una familia entera.

-Me las vas a pagar Sirius Black...MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-bramó

 _Finishback_

Remus con lágrimas en los ojos por el triste recuerdo, se forzó a recordar algo más antes de su deceso.

 _Último Flashback_

31 de octubre de 1986, esa era la fecha, 5 años después de la muerte de James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, y 4 años y 365 días (años bisiestos, recuerden que son cada 4 años) del encarcelamiento de Sirius Black III, encontrado culpable de los asesinatos de quienes Remus creyó eran sus amigos. Remus se encotraba caminando por los pasillos de Azkaban escoltado por dos hombres de seguridad (los dementores sólo vigilaban de noche) hasta la celda de Sirius.

Los hombres procedieron a abrir la puerta y Sirius levantó la vista al ver a su visitante. Los guardias se quedaron afuera, para darles privacidad y vigilar a los demás prisioneros. Sirius se sorprendió a ver a Remus.

-Remus amigo mí...!-Sirius no pudo concluir la frase porque Remus le había pegado un puñetazo.

-Oyeme bien, pedazo de excremento, traicionaste a James y mataste a Peter...por qué?

Sirius se indignó.

-Crees que yo lo hice?-

-Pues este lugar no te favorece mucho que digamos Black.- respondió Remus con sarcasmo.

A Sirius le dolió que le llamara por su apellido, pero a la vez le dio coraje que el plan de Pettigrew haya hecho efecto en Remus.

-Oye yo no fui, fue Peter-

-Claro. Mirame Black- Remus se acercó al oido de Sirius y susurró -Podría decirle a todo el mundo que eres animago ilegal. Sin embargo, por respeto a la memoria de James y Peter, no lo haré.-

-Remus amigo, yo no fui en serio! Fue Peter, Peter era el traidor de la Orden. Si aún respetas nuestra amistad me creerías.- Sirius lo miró con dolor.

-Entonces no te creo nada Black. Me arrepiento de haberte considerado mi amigo alguna vez. Sabes qué día es hoy? 31 de octubre de 1986, 5 años desde tu traición y asesinato. TRAIDOR!- Sirius nunca sinto tanto dolor en toda su vida, más aún sabiendo que se cumplían 5 años de la muerte de James, único inocente de la situación. Pero le demostraría a Remus con el tiempo, que, estaba equivocado.

 _Último Finishback_

Remus sollozaba como loco, sabiendose en su fin y recordando malos momentos. Dolohov puso su sonrisa macabra y comentó:

-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto, asqueroso mestizo. Avada Kedavra!-

El rayo de luz verde impacto sobre Remus, que al igual que James, cayó muerto gritando. Por supuesto estaba en medio de una batalla y nadie lo escuchó.

-Nooooooooooo!-

Dolohov sonrió feliz, completando la tarea que llevaba 20 años queriendo hacer.

Se acabó. Todo se había acabado.


End file.
